Cinderella
by xotayxo
Summary: One shot song fic- Mitchie and Shane. Song is Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.


one shot i wrote in school.....we had a sub....and it was Spanish 5 Honors....and it was friday. :)

This is mainly told in Mitchie's father's POV. I suggest, like i did with The Moment I Said It, that you listen to the song....there's a story behind it. When i found out why this song was written, I cried.

**Song: Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.** (i've decided this is the song i'm dancing to with my father at my wedding.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song! **

_She spins and she sways  
_ _To whatever song plays,  
_ _Without a care in the world.  
_ _And I'm sitting' here wearing' the weight of the world on my shoulders._

5 year old Mitchie Torres dances around her living room, not paying attention. The song changes and she still continues to dance, the ballerina skirt twirling out behind her.

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
_ _She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you.  
_ _There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancing"  
_ _"Oh please, daddy, please?_

I sit hunched over at my desk, paying bills and filing papers. A tug on my shirt alerts me to my daughter, her brown eyes twinkling as she peeked over my shoulder.

"Daddy, will you dance with me?"

I get up and Mitchie puts her hand in mine, and she steps onto the tops of my shoes.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
_ _While she is here in my arms  
_ _'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
_ _Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
_ _I don't wanna miss even one song,  
_ _Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
_ _And she'll be gone_

Mitchie was in my arms, laughing and smiling as I spun her around. I kept a tight hold on her as she leaned back, just like she's seen "the big girls do."

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
_ _She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

17 year old Mitchie was standing in front of a mirror at one of the most popular department stores. She had been trying on dresses for what seemed like hours, and now she had finally found the perfect one.

"What do you think Daddy?"

I gasped. She looked stunning. My little girl. "You look gorgeous sweetheart."

"Daddy, I can't wait for you to meet Shane. You'll like him, I know you will."

_She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,  
_ _And I need to practice my dancing."  
_ _"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

Mitchie was in our living room, trying on her dressed after it had been altered. I entered the room just as she did a little spin to admire what had been fixed.

"Daddy, will you dance with me?"

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
_ _While she is here in my arms  
_ _'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
_ _Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
_ _I don't wanna miss even one song,  
_ _Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
_ _And she'll be gone_

I place one arm around her waist; she puts her hand on my shoulder. Our hands twine together and we start to sway back and forth, even though there was no music playing.

_She will be gone......_

_Well, she came home today  
_ _With a ring on her hand  
_ _Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

Now age 22, Mitchie comes home to our house with exciting news. "Daddy, Shane asked me to marry him last night!" She shows her left hand to me and her mother, and we both congratulate her. I already knew, of course, since Shane had come to me for my blessing to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage. Her mother and I didn't doubt Shane once throughout their relationship.

_She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
_ _But I need to practice my dancing"  
_ _"Oh please, daddy please?"_

With her mother and Shane watching, me and my daughter share a dance, like we've done many years before, to no music.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
_ _While she is here in my arms  
_ _'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
_ _Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
_ _I don't wanna miss even one song,  
_ _(Even one song)  
_ _Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

As my daughter walks arm in arm down the aisle with Shane Grey, I look on with both sadness and pride.

My little girl is finally all grown up.

_And she'll be gone_

* * *

tell me what you think! reviews are appreciated.

xo

* * *


End file.
